


【华丽组】What are you dreaming of?

by yuuko_0180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuko_0180/pseuds/yuuko_0180
Summary: ⚠️法法和普是炮/友，左右不固定的那种注：除特别标示的地方外，弗朗西斯说法语，基尔伯特说德语（你俩外语真好.jpg）
Relationships: France & Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【华丽组】What are you dreaming of?

****

2021年1月18日 8:00 am

薄雾笼罩着冬日里略显破败的葡萄园，距离日出还有些时间，台阶上的宫殿看得有些不真切，一切都静悄悄的，只有偶尔远处街道上传来汽车呼啸而过的声音。

基尔伯特呼吸着空气中水汽的味道，踩着台阶一路向上，意外地看到有人已经先他一步来到了这里。

“哦，基尔，早上好～”穿着黑色长大衣的男人听到了身后的动静，转过身来，晨雾暗淡了他散落在肩头的金发和那双似乎永远含情脉脉的紫色眼睛。

基尔伯特停在距离男人几步远的地方，眯着眼睛打量了他片刻，无视了他的问候，问道：“你怎么会在这里？”

“嗯？这个嘛，你可能得问你们的安保人员，哥哥我就这么被放进来了呢～”法兰西的象征眨眨眼睛，毫不负责地瞎扯道。

基尔伯特翻了个白眼，显然并没有心情跟弗朗西斯扯淡，他自顾自地上前，将手里的一小捧矢车菊和从口袋里掏出的一颗土豆弯腰放在墓碑的一角。

弗朗西斯在基尔伯特上前时默默向一旁退了半步，好给他留出足够的空间，基尔伯特对着石碑上的文字行注目礼的时间似乎过长了一点，弗朗西斯盯着眼前人银色的发梢神游了起来，直到那双暗红色的眼睛带着些询问的意味看过来，才回过神来将眼神聚焦。

“怎么了？被哥哥我的美貌迷住了？”弗朗西斯打趣道。

“除非我会对着餐桌上的烤鸡发情。”

“哦，谁知道呢。”无视了基尔伯特警告的眼神，弗朗西斯摸了摸自己的胡茬，揶揄道：“德国人……嗷——！”

“太过分了！居然对哥哥我下这么重的手！”弗朗西斯拍打着衣摆上的脚印控诉道。

“你到底是来干嘛的！？”基尔伯特忍无可忍。

被质问的弗朗西斯无所谓地耸了耸肩：“来度假啊～说起来，你家小路易呢？不跟你一起过来吗？”说着向基尔伯特背后看了看。

“今天是，周、一，他当然是去工作了！”基尔伯特无奈，“还有你，我怎么不记得法国现在是节假日。”

“嗯？是吗？那么……”弗朗西斯稍微偏了偏脑袋，思考了片刻，“为了纪念孟德斯鸠诞辰332年，哥哥我要给自己放假一天～”

“什……？孟德斯鸠？”

“是真的啊，不信你自己去查。”弗朗西斯认认真真看过来。

“重点不在……”此时天光微亮，映进那双越靠越近紫色眼睛里，让基尔伯特一时忘记了继续说下去。

“等等！”基尔伯特一把推开了越凑越近的男人，有些心虚地瞄了一眼一旁的墓碑，整张脸都开始发烫，往另一边退开几步，“上帝啊，老爹在上……我不能在‘这儿’跟你亲嘴！”

“别说的好像我们没有……”

“闭嘴！弗朗西斯，闭嘴！换个地方，好吗？”说着基尔伯特后退两步，转身向远离宫殿的地方走去。

“客随主便。”弗朗西斯并没有反对，摊了摊手跟了上去，“我还以为你已经是个无神论者了。”

“这根本就不是一回事。”基尔伯特双手插在短夹克的口袋里，快步走下台阶。

“你要带我去哪？停车场应该在另一边吧？”弗朗西斯指了指身后，快走了几步追上基尔伯特，两人并排走出了景区的大门。

“是啊，我打算找个僻静的角落把你打晕然后运回你巴黎的办公室，顺便要一笔感谢费，我猜巴黎没人知道你在哪。”

“今天玩绑匪play吗？哥哥我没意见～”

“回你办公室跟碎纸机玩去吧！”

“你是魔鬼吗？！”弗朗西斯跳脚。

“哈哈哈！”基尔伯特终于露出了今天的第一个笑容。

弗朗西斯看着他，一直紧绷的嘴角也终于有了放松的意思。

两人站在街边一边等信号灯一边有一搭没一搭地闲扯，此时天已经亮了起来，虽然因为疫/情人流量减少了不少，但总有些人因为各种各样的理由出门，基尔伯特注视着一位没戴口罩的中年男人从眼前走过，默默地将口罩拉到了鼻梁上。

或许是因为戴了口罩讲话不舒服，或许是想到了两国目前面临的状况，两人不约而同地沉默了下来，弗朗西斯跟着基尔伯特穿过两条街，后者在一家装潢低调的小酒吧门口停了下来，当然在这样的状态下酒吧是不可能开门营业的，基尔伯特从口袋里掏出一串钥匙，向门上挂着的锁走去。

“嚯，你居然搞了间酒吧！”弗朗西斯抬头看了眼招牌，“Traumland（梦境）？好土啊。”

“啪嗒——”锁应声而开，基尔伯特将铁链扯下来，左手掂了掂看上去就能把脑袋砸开花的锁，幽幽看向弗朗西斯，后者识趣地做了一个噤声的动作，讨好地冲他眨了眨眼，基尔伯特翻了个白眼，推开门自顾自地走进了酒吧。

弗朗西斯微微摇了摇头，回过头看了一眼远处的无忧宫，才推开了眼前厚实的木门走进室内。

一进门就是毫不掩饰地燃烧着情欲的吻，这是场势均力敌的较量，两人磕磕绊绊地穿过酒吧的桌椅，最终倒在私人包房的沙发上。

抛开意识体这层外壳，单纯跟弗朗西斯上/床绝对是种享受，至于基尔伯特，用弗朗西斯的话来说，缺了点花样，但胜在认真干实事，而且尺寸也令人满意，总之两人在床上磨合这么些年也算有了默契，这种单纯追求快乐的关系奇迹般的一直延续了下来。

完事之后两人又挤在沙发上腻歪了一会，弗朗西斯懒洋洋地眯起眼睛仔细看了看高处的小窗户：“下雪了。”

“嗯？”基尔伯特翻了个身，声音略有些沙哑，带着吃饱喝足后的慵懒撑起身子看向窗外，“嗯……天气预报说了会下雪。”

他从地上捞起一条裤子举到眼前辨认了一下，转手丢在了弗朗西斯身上，用胳膊肘撑着起身，在地上翻找一番挑出自己的衣物，一边套上裤子一边问道：“吃点什么？”

“什么都行，哥哥我也没指望你这个不营业的小酒吧能做出什么山珍海味。”

正拉开房门往外走的基尔伯特随手抓过一旁桌子上的服务铃向弗朗西斯扔去，被后者嬉笑着稳稳接住。

基尔伯特推开自家酒吧的厨房门，其实弗朗西斯说的不错，厨房里如今空荡荡的，新鲜食材几乎一样都没有，冷库里倒是还冻了些肉制品，基尔伯特从里面翻出几袋还没拆封的香肠，剪开封口丢进微波炉解冻，又打开存放罐头的储藏柜，各种罐头倒是还有不少，基尔伯特满意点头：“这不是挺好嘛！”

虽然基尔伯特也没指望这间酒吧能赚多少钱，事实上他自己也说不清楚自己是出于什么心态在刚统一那会脑子一热下手把这里买下来的，改成酒吧也是后来的注意，不过作为营业性质的酒吧，原本游客多的季节里这个小酒吧还是能小赚一笔的，去年嘛……即使是冒着疫情的风险强行开业，收入绝对也是大幅缩水的，基尔伯特不可能让他的员工和客人暴露在这样的危险中，这间酒吧几乎关了一整年，不过即使不开业，他也负担的起员工工资以及附带的包括与供应商们解约等等带来的损失。

可是又有多少像他这么游刃有余的店主呢。

基尔伯特一边将一把意面丢进锅里一边神游天外，他拿过一旁的计时器，按照意面袋子上的时间设置好，转身处理解冻完成的香肠，右上角的炉子上炖着番茄酱汁——罐头里的，正确地使用调料可以掩盖罐头中不够新鲜的味道，当然了，骗过弗朗西斯的舌头是不可能的。

基尔伯特拿起锅铲翻搅几下，又将火关小了一些，确保酱汁没有粘锅糊掉，一旁的小勺是用来尝味的，能入口但还是有些烫的汤汁滑入口腔，基尔伯特感受了片刻舌尖上的味道，摇摇头，拿起胡椒粉又撒进去一些。

计时器发出了提示计时终止的铃声，关火沥干，将面条放进肉酱中再翻炒一番让它们混合均匀，之后关火装盘再放上两根香肠，整个动作一气呵成，基尔伯特看着两盘热气腾腾的意大利面，如果条件允许再放几片迷迭香叶作为装饰，光从外表上看还算煞有介事。

是从什么时候开始变得如此擅长和习惯这样的事情呢？基尔伯特将几个需要清洗的锅和盘子放进水槽时想道，虽然在遥远的条顿时代他就开始跟在骑士团的厨子身边转，但是那个时候他听到最多的句子就是“上帝啊，这不是你该来的地方！”，然后被亲切地请出厨房；至于后来嘛，如果是在皇宫里，只要他稍微往仆人们工作的方向走一走，就会被宫廷总管提醒“殿下，这有失身分”，战场上倒是得自己弄吃的，但是那些裹着灰尘的硬面包和放得发臭的香肠……呃，快停下，基尔伯特摇摇头把这些记忆从脑子里赶出去，眼前的饭菜都不香了。

基尔伯特右手端起一盘意面，左手拿起刚刚使用过的调料罐准备放回原处，突然手一顿，对了，这个罐子是他从东柏林的家里带过来的，基尔伯特摩擦过陶瓷罐子上的花纹，露出些怀念的神色，他回忆起自己的小厨房，那个时候真是跟着隔壁的部长夫人学了不少小技巧呢，基尔伯特微笑着将罐子放下，端起另一份意面离开了厨房。

在基尔伯特努力在厨房“变废为宝”的时候，独自呆在酒吧营业区域的弗朗西斯已经百无聊赖到拿出两排酒杯装上水敲曲子玩了，基尔伯特回来的时候，弗朗西斯正拿着两根调酒用的搅拌棒，认认真真地敲《小星星变奏曲》的主题旋律，见基尔伯特回来了，只扣了三颗衬衫扣子的弗朗西斯冲吧台对面扬了扬下巴。

基尔伯特扯了扯嘴角，放下手里的盘子，走到吧台前，心想本大爷难道是花了一个世纪做饭？怎么还能分出高低音两排杯子的？

不过虽然心里在吐槽，手上还是默默地卷了卷袖子，拿起已经为他准备好的玻璃棒，在主题旋律进入最后四个小节的时候快速地回忆了一下谱子，随着弗朗西斯的节奏顺利进入第一变奏的演奏。

轻快的十六分音符点缀出华丽的气氛，低音部分配合主旋律让乐曲变得更加和谐，虽然只是些装了水的杯子，音准也没有精细到能将半音阶分开，但在玻璃震动自带的混响效果和酒吧特有的氛围下，在加上莫扎特作品自带的明朗活泼属性，让人不知不觉中嘴角上扬。

第一变奏结束，基尔伯特有些迟疑地看向弗朗西斯，四分休止符短暂停顿的片刻，后者眨眨眼，右手的玻璃棒做了一个“重复”的动作，基尔伯特挑挑眉毛心领神会，乐曲重新回到主旋律，在弗朗西斯即兴加入的一堆修饰音中结束了曲子。

室内归于平静，两人对视片刻，弗朗西斯凑上前亲吻了一下基尔伯特的嘴角：“合作愉快～”

这举动惹地基尔伯特脸上有些发烫，眼神里还留着些刚刚美妙音乐带来的亮光，弗朗西斯稍直起身拉开了些距离，但眼睛还直勾勾地盯着基尔伯特：“这么看着哥哥我，是终于开窍爱上我了吗？”

基尔伯特危险地眯了眯眼睛，转身将架在桌上的椅子放下来，端起被忽视半天的面条说道：“妄想症和梦游症这边都建议去专业医院就诊，耽误了病情不好。”

“啊啊，还是这么无情啊基尔～”弗朗西斯摆出一副受伤了的面孔，夸张地感叹道。

“你身后那瓶酒，棕色瓶子的那个，拿过来，再把你弄的杯子腾两个出来。”基尔伯特直接无视了弗朗西斯发出的怨气，发号施令道。

弗朗西斯撇了撇嘴，演技无人配合便也没了意思，乖乖拿了酒和杯子绕过吧台来到了桌前，将两个杯子放在桌子中间。基尔伯特选的酒，自然是德国产的黑啤，他接过酒瓶，起开盖子，深色的酒液流进细长的杯子里，顶部白色的泡沫完美得停在了溢出的边缘，倒酒的人脸上露出些得意的表情。

“等一下，”弗朗西斯在酒瓶再次倾斜时制止了基尔伯特，“先说好，今天我们是AA吗？”

基尔伯特露出一个略嫌弃的眼神，弗朗西斯摊手，那意思——“大人，时代变了”。

“好啦，本大爷今天请客！店里的酒随便喝！”基尔伯特豪迈挥手。

两只杯子都充满了冒着气泡的酒液，碰在一起发出清脆的声音。

“敬崭新的一年。”基尔伯特说道。

“敬……梦想（Traum）。”弗朗西斯露出一个意味深长的笑容，微微举杯致意，然后凑到嘴边喝了一小口。

基尔伯特听到这个词，微微怔了一下，房间里一时安静了下来，弗朗西斯也没再看他，只是低头挑了些面塞进嘴里。

“这个词对于我们来说似乎过于沉重了，弗朗吉。”基尔伯特盯着杯子里的泡沫半晌，端起来咕咚咕咚喝下小半杯，发出爽快的声音。

“不许个愿吗？”弗朗西斯又喝了一口啤酒，将嘴巴里酱汁的味道冲淡了些。

基尔伯特抬眼看了一眼弗朗西斯，又低头将几根面条拨到盘子边缘，用叉子卷起送进嘴里，等食物下咽，才开口道：“愿疫/情快点结束，愿世界和平。”

“世界和平……真心的？”

基尔伯特顿时停下了动作，语气戒备：“那你又是怎么想的呢，法兰西共和国（Französische Republik）？”

“保持和平更符合当前的国家利益和人民期待。”弗朗西斯面对质问，平静地阐述事实。

基尔伯特盯着弗朗西斯的脸，男人紫色的眼睛深处还是一如既往的傲慢和冷漠，漫长的生命早就耗尽了他们的热情，过多的离别早就扭曲了他们的感情，他们的真心包裹了太多层保护壳，看不到尽头的岁月里长期用理性约束的结果，就是他们越来越像一台单纯的国家机器，但他们总归是由人民、由人类组成的，于是他回答道：“作为德意志的一份子，我永远忠于我的国家；但是作为基尔伯特·贝什米特，是的，我是真心的。”

“放松点，亲爱的。”弗朗西斯笑了笑，“你和你家小路易都应该学会放松，别老紧绷着，哥哥我看着都觉得好累啊～”

“如果你真的为他着想，就给我滚回巴黎好好工作！”基尔伯特将杯中剩下的啤酒一饮而尽，又给自己续上一杯。

“你还真是爱他啊。”弗朗西斯一手拖着腮帮子看基尔伯特倒酒。

“废话，那是本大爷的弟弟。”基尔伯特眼睛都没抬，“你嫉妒啊？”

“哥哥我对你们兄弟情深的戏码没兴趣。”弗朗西斯否认道，“只不过那孩子说不准比我们更有做个国家的天赋呢。”

基尔伯特总算舍得抬头看弗朗西斯一眼，感觉这虽然听起来是句好话但总觉得哪里怪怪的，他放下酒瓶又喝了一口说道：“如果你指的是仅仅花了150年就取得了现在的成就，那么我赞同。”

弗朗西斯拨了一下垂在眼前的金色长发，并没有对基尔伯特的言论发表观点，他只是重新将自己的酒杯装满，说道：“150年，这150年可真是发生了太多的事情，像是过了几个世纪似的。”

“嘿，当年老威廉在凡尔赛宫的登基的样子本大爷现在还能清楚地回想起来呢！还有阿西小时候的样子，真可爱啊～”基尔伯特的声调提高了些，眼睛都开始微微发亮。

弗朗西斯小小翻了个白眼嘲笑道：“瞧瞧你的样子，跟得到了心爱糖果的小孩有什么区别？”

“哼，你这种养尊处优惯了的能懂得了什么？”基尔伯特不满地呛了回去。

“是，是，我不懂。（Nein, nein, ich kann nicht.）”弗朗西斯突然换成德语说道：“我不懂拼尽全力活下来之后为什么能心甘情愿放弃生命！”

基尔伯特被这突如其来的气势震得一愣，弗朗西斯也立刻意识到了自己的失态，拿起酒杯一口气喝干了大半杯啤酒，然后重重地将杯子砸在桌子上，脸撇到另一边不去看对面人的反应。

许久，基尔伯特拿起还剩下小半瓶的啤酒瓶，一口气喝了个干净，任空了的酒瓶滚到吧台边上，带着喝多了之后特有的含糊语调说道：“好了！本大爷已经醉到完全忘记你刚才说了什么了！”

弗朗西斯微微将脑袋偏回来笑了，眼神里却是有些疲惫的样子，但两人都默契地仿佛刚刚什么都没有发生过一样，继续说说笑笑。

这场酒从正午一直喝到了黄昏，喝到最后两人已经完全失去意识了，恍惚中，基尔伯特好像回到了过去，从凡尔赛宫到维也纳，从柏林到西里西亚，最后他看到了一切的开始，庞大的随从队伍和三万匹马向柯尼斯堡行进，野心勃勃的国王终于戴上了他梦寐以求的王冠，他在光怪陆离的景色中间沉沉浮浮，像飘在大海中的一块浮木，然后他看到一汪沉稳的深蓝色清泉，他感到平静和安心，他愿意让自己停留在此。

****

基尔伯特是被弗朗西斯的电话吵醒的。

“为什么哥哥我一醒来就已经在大使馆了？？他们下午就要送我回巴黎，哥哥我才不要回去啊！”

“阿西联系了大使馆来接你，我一早就说了要把你抓回巴黎，你自己不信的！”

“你们……太过分了！！”

无视了对面的控诉，基尔伯特直接哼着小曲挂掉了电话。

敬不知是否会到来的明天！

【The End】


End file.
